The nerd and the maiden
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: ¿y creías que Gasparín era lindo? esperate a encontrar a un lindo chico invisible que resultó tener mucho más potencial de el que esperabas...
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Miró cautelosamente hacia delante encontrándose con la mirada de su peliaqua amiga pidiendo a gritos mudos ayuda, ladeando un poco la cabeza se encontró con la cara aterrada de su amiga peliverde y, con el dolor de su alma, decidió finalmente bajar su vista hacia la sospechosa hoja de papel que descansaba tranquilamente en su pupitre, la muy maldita.

"un examen sorpresa" pensó, sacando un lápiz pasta azul de su estuche rosa, para luego respirar hondo y comenzar a llenar sus datos con el susodicho. Cuando iba a leer la primera pregunta soltó lentamente todo el aire que contenía para no gritar, sintiendo como el pánico amenazaba con invadirla definitivamente y hacerla hiperventilar de manera brutal. Dejó caer sus manos en sus piernas y su cabeza en la mesa con frustración, tratando de que no se convirtiera en ira contenida.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

-¡al fin termino!-suspiró aliviada cuando oyó tocar el timbre que indicaba "almuerzo", pasando su hoja hacia delante, dejándola irse casi completamente en blanco, claro, "casi" porque se podía leer "nombre: Rin Nagano, Curso: 3-B". Le restó importancia, de todas maneras sus notas jamás habían sido muy buenas.

-¿Cómo te fue Rin?-escuchó cómo le preguntaba una de sus amigas, Gumi.

-¡mal!-respondió con una sonrisa gigante, como si hubiese sacado un diez- ¿y a ti?

-mmm… más o menos, creo-dijo dubitativamente la chica de Googles rojos- a este paso no quedaremos ni en las escuelas de la zona.

-toda la razón-se metió en la conversación una ojiaqua, en su cara se notaba como le había ido.

-¡Miku! No seas así… seguro quedan en alguna-animó la rubia.

-tú lo dices porque no tienes la vista puesta en alguna escuela-reclamó la aludida, sentándose en su banco que se ubicaba justamente frente a Rin.

-bueno… la verdad planeo quedarme aquí, este colegio también tiene prepa, ya sabes. Lo que pasa es que ustedes quieren seguir un ramo técnico, no humanista*

-sí, pero aún así yo de verdad quería estudiar contabilidad y Miku cosmetología…-comentó la peliverde decaídamente, contagiándole el animo a la de coletas.

-no se depriman, aún se puede en la universidad-les alentó, notando como casi todos sus compañeros se habían ido a almorzar fuera de la sala. Así que casi por inercia comenzó a sacar su comida, siendo imitada a la brevedad por sus amigas.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, por alguna razón no tenían tema y |eso en vez de tenerlas incomodas las tenía nerviosas, casi rogaban que alguien se cayera de manera tan espectacular que pudieran cotillear por horas sobre eso. Y, como si hubieran llamado a la extraña hada de la diversión cruel y el humor negro, sintieron un estruendo casi al final del salón, junto con un quejido, se voltearon enseguida para ver a un ¿chico? Con unas sillas y bancos al rededor que habían caído con él, una caja de almuerzo intacta a unos pasos de su cuerpo y un cuaderno tirado cerca. En vez de reírse como quería hacer, la rubia salió disparada del asiento para ir a ayudarle.

-¡¿estás bien?-preguntó acercándose a la figura que no despegaba su cara del suelo, haciéndole reaccionar.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones de cabello rubio platinado como el suyo saliendo de un gorro negro de lana, seguidos de unos ojos celestes y una cara de facciones finas, pero se notaba de buenas a primeras que era la de un chico. El muchacho frente a ella se levantó de a poco, como si tuviera pereza, bajo sus ojos se notaban grandes ojeras amoratadas y unos lentes cayendo por el puente de su nariz. No lo reconocía. Eso era extraño, ella conocía cada una de las caras de la escuela y esta no, eso la frustró un poco, pero se espabiló apenas el chico estuvo sentado y asintió débilmente, aún con flojera.

-ya veo… ¿te ayudo con tus cosas?-vio como el joven se negó suavemente, comenzando a recoger rápidamente los objetos tirados. Antes de que Rin se levantara éste le ofreció su mano como apoyo y ella la tomó, notando que las manos de él eran sólo un poco más grandes que las suyas y de una temperatura inusualmente fría-gracias…-Antes de que dijera algo más el chico salía por la puerta del salón, perdiéndose de su vista.

-pero que coj…-no terminó de decir Gumi, yendo donde estaba la chica rubia- ¿y quién era ese?

-no tengo idea…-respondió totalmente escéptica Rin, que seguía mirando por donde se había ido el misterioso chico.

-y…y ¿te dio las gracias al menos?-preguntó la peliaqua, mirando en la misma dirección, parecía algo perturbada.

-creo que la manera de dar las gracias de "Ghost" fue ayudarme a levantarme-dijo, ganándose dos pares de ojos verdes mirándola de manera inquisidora.

-¿Ghost?-preguntaron al unísono las dos chicas a su lado.

-es el nombre que le puse-aclaró con una sonrisa-mejor vamos a comer-dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-sí, antes de que se te aparezca su amigo "gasparín"-bromeó Gumi en tanto comenzaba a seguirla.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

-¡ODIO MI VIDA!-escucharon el lamentable alarido proveniente de la puerta los, exactamente, 44 alumnos sabiendo lo que venía: su loca maestra de música, Yowane Haku-sensei, había llegado borracha.

No pasaron ni tres segundos para que la pobre puerta del salón fuese atacada brutalmente por una mujer de aparentes 32 años, cabello blanco y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, cuerpo exuberante y ojos rojos abnegados en lágrimas. Cualquiera pensaría "pobre Haku-sensei" pero, para los estudiantes allí presentes, la escena que armaba su profesora jefe era cotidiana. Cuando no bebía, era una persona muy tímida y amable, pero lo era tanto que era demasiado fácil aprovecharse de ella, cosa que le traía muchos problemas, y esos problemas a su vez la atraían al alcohol.

-¡oigan todos! ¿No creen que el vodka es un nirvana personal?-dijo gangosamente la profesora y terminó con una risa ahogada, logrando sentarse dificultosamente en la silla que le correspondía frente a la clase-pero… pero el ron se sentirá todo solo y…

-disculpe, Haku-sensei-interrumpe su fantasía un chico de cabello blanco y ojos dispares, parándose de su asiento con la mano levantada-¿hay alguna actividad para hoy?

Con sólo esa pregunta el salón estalló en cuchicheos en contra del pobre chico. Se oían comentarios como "que insensible" y "es estúpido" aparte de "¿por qué mierda habló? Ahora habrá tarea". En vez de intimidarse, él siguió mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba la profesora y esta a su vez le observaba confundida. Cuando al fin reaccionó, comenzó a mirar dentro de su bolsa, dejando de lado al pobre y solitario ron; al terminar de buscar, sacó de ella una carpeta que al parecer contenía la tarea.

-a ver… esto dice… em… ¿Qué dice? A…ja…jajaja… las letras me bailan-se maravillaba sola, cuando pasaron al menos dos minutos se aburrió de sus bailarinas de salsa imaginarias y se volvió hacia donde estaba el chico, aun parado-Utatane, mejor lee tú-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, ofreciéndole los papeles. El aludido suspiró, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-bueno, chicos-comenzó, tosiendo un poco para que le prestaran atención (cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que la mayoría le clavaba puñales con la mirada)-la cosa que preparó Haku-sensei para hoy es un proyecto en grupos de tres personas cada uno, con el objetivo de crear dos canciones a gusto. El plazo será hasta dentro de tres semanas y la nota equivaldrá al 30% de su calificación final en el ramo-hizo una pausa, notando como muchos estaban emocionados, otro grupo no tanto y un grupo más pequeño estaba horrorizado.

-¡Rin, Miku! hagámoslo juntas-ofreció Gumi, acercando su silla más a ellas, viendo como asentían enérgicamente.

-no tan rápido-les interrumpió Piko, haciendo que todo el salón quedara en silencio-según las indicaciones de sensei, los grupos serán al azar.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó a todo pulmón el 99,9% de la clase, ¿Por qué no el cien? Porque solo uno no gritó. Acto seguido comenzaron nuevamente los murmullos de "¿por qué?" y "es injusto" etc.

-ya, ya, ¡CALLENSE E DICHO!-impuso nuevamente el silencio la albina, parándose dificultosamente de la silla en donde estaba bebiendo el ron que al final había decidido no dejar sin compañía-los grupos ya fueron elegidos ayer… creo… ¿lo fueron?

-si, sensei, aquí está la lista-le respondió, sacando una hoja algo sucia de la carpeta. Tomó aire, disponiéndose a leer-bien los grupos son…

Así comenzó el martirio, uno a uno (más bien de a tres) iban cayendo los solados, heridos por no haberse podido despedir de sus amigos, ah, sus amigos, que habían caído con otros. Y allí estaban tres oficiales, esperando que la suerte les sonriera para salir victoriosas, juntas. Pero no fue así, cayeron dos al mismo tiempo con una soldada pelirroja, por lo que la pobre oficial amarilla quedó al borde de la muerte, sola, sin ninguna mano amiga que le ayudase así que de esta manera espero su sentencia que, estaba segura, le daría la muerte.

-y el grupo de dos personas es compuesto por… Nagano Rin-dijo el albino, haciendo que la rubia se levantara de su asiento de mala gana, esperando que no le tocara con Neru-y Kagamine Len.

-… ¿Quién?-preguntó confundida, jamás había oído ese nombre y al parecer casi todos los demás estaban igual. Entonces se oyó un ruido al final del salón y todos se giraron a ver, incluida ella.

-soy yo-dijo una voz que jamás había oído, oh, sí. JAMAS EN SU PUTA VIDA LA HABÍA OIDO. No, era imposible…

-¡¿m-me tocó con Ghost?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: "reading with the Phantom"

Miró atentamente el lugar en que estaba, encontrándose con una MUY BIEN decorada sala de estar, prácticamente se podía respirar la elegancia y buen gusto que emanaba cada rincón. Se fijó en su uniforme y se alisó la blusa, sintiéndose nerviosa ¿Quién la había mandado a hacer esto? ¡Nadie! Solo ella se lo buscó, se regañó mentalmente por ser tan metiche y no haberse aguantado las ganas de saber más sobre su fantasma.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo proveniente de (lo que ella suponía era) la cocina que la hizo alertarse, y luego vio a su rubio compañero de proyecto entrar por la puerta, con una bandeja entre sus manos en donde se distinguían dos tazas de lo que parecía ser té y dos platos con tarta. Su rostro se veía sonrojado y algo manchado, y cuando se acercó a ella supo lo que se venía: al parecer "ghost" tenía tanto sentido del equilibrio como un borracho.

-sírvete, por favor-dijo con voz suave cuando al fin logró sentarse frente a la rubia en la mesa, acercándole una taza y un plato.

-g-g-gracias…-logró decir probando primero la tarta, preguntándose cómo había llegado aquí…

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X-Flash_Back- X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

-h-hola, soy Nagano Rin-se presentó cuando había llegado al asiento del compañero que le habían asignado. Hace más o menos cinco minutos aun había estado convenciéndose de si era buena idea o no.

-hola, soy Kagamine Len…-se introdujo igualmente el rubio que parecía iba a desmayarse de cansancio en cualquier momento. Su voz, al oírla nuevamente, a pesar de un poco sombría le parecía agradable, aunque algo aguda para un niño.

-em… y… ¿Qué… haremos en el proyecto?-preguntó tímidamente, viendo como la expresión neutral de su acompañante pasaba a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué proyecto?-preguntó con voz queda, a la rubia le dieron ganas de darse una bofetada en la cara: no podía haberle tocado con alguien más extraño.

"no, no Rin… cálmate, no le juzgues aún. No le conoces. Quizás pueda ser divertido trabajar con él ¡eso es! Harás un nuevo amigo, así que tranquilízate" pensó la rubia positivamente, decidiendo ocupar el asiento vacío frente a Gho… digo, Len.

-bueno, el proyecto trata de hacer dos canciones de lo-que-sea… así que… bueno… -divagaba, sintiendo la mirada atenta de dos orbes celestes, cosa que le puso nerviosa- y-y-y-ya van a venir a buscar a Haku-sensei por su estado y nos iremos todos y… este… pensé que podríamos ir a la casa de uno de los dos para comenzar a hacer la cosa esta-propuso la chica entrecortadamente, se le hacía difícil hablar con alguien tan… callado. El rubio asintió despacio, ella no supo si para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea o porque había entendido la tarea.

-pero… ¿Cuál?-en ese instante ambos se quedaron en silencio para pensar mejor la idea.

Y a la amante de las naranjas le venció la curiosidad

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X-End-Flash-Back- X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Al recordarlo simplemente decidió aceptar la situación, saboreando la tarta que, por cierto, estaba deliciosa. Miró al chico frente a sí para darse cuenta de que éste se había sacado en gorro, dejando al descubierto en totalidad su cabello amarrado en una graciosa coleta pequeña.

-oye… kagamine-kun-

-¿sí?

- eh… ¿te… te gusta la tarta?-¿oyeron ese "CLAP!"? No se preocupen, es sólo el sonido de la paliza mental que se estaba dando la rubia en esos momentos por su falta de imaginación para conversar con su compañero.

-sí, en especial esta… la de banana es mi favorita-

X_-Rin´s POV-_X

¿Soy yo… o esta sonriendo mientras mira a la tarta como si fuera un católico observando agua bendita por el mismísimo Jesús? Okay, no hay nada de raro en eso, ¿se nota el sarcasmo? Bueno ya, estoy siendo demasiado dura, seguramente sólo tiene un sano gusto por las cosas dulces, nada más.

Emití un pequeño "ah", creo que estaba complacida, pensé que su respuesta sería más arisca, pero parece muy amable aún con gente desconocida como lo soy yo en este momento. Le sonreí intentando disimular lo incomoda que estaba con su falta de palabras porque, si estuviera con Miku y Gumi, mi padre nos gritaría desde abajo "hablen todas juntas que no las entiendo" sonreí sin proponérmelo, como quería a ese niño viejo.

-Nagano-san-oí como me llamo mi acompañante, así que le miré dando a entender que le escuchaba-se te cayó tarta en el té-me avisó, dejándome con cara de "WTF". Con rapidez dirigí mi mirada hacia la taza y, en efecto, en el líquido marrón que osaba llamarse "té" nadaba orgullosamente un pedazo de tarta que se supone debería estar en mi tenedor. Mierda. No me había sentido tan avergonzada jamás. Genial Rin, acabas de conocerlo y ya metiste la pata frente a él.

-l-l-lo siento mucho, Kagamine-kun, creo que estaba sumida en mi mundo hecho de naranjas y aplanadoras-me disculpe, soltando una risita nerviosa. Para mi extrañeza, en vez de quedárseme mirando atentamente sin emitir palabra, él sonrió muy dulcemente.

-no te preocupes, a mí también me pasa y bastante seguido. Sólo que lo mío es un país hecho de cosas dulces donde los pingüinos y bananas conviven en paz-me dijo a modo de consuelo, haciendo que me sintiera un poco mejor. Cada vez me estaba haciendo un mejor concepto acerca de él.

-um… esto… ¿Kagamine-kun?... ¿Qué haremos con las canciones?

-no sé… ¿una de gatos?

-… estas de chiste, ¿verdad?

-… me gustan los gatos-

-okay… sin comentarios- termine, viendo como él se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a abrir su mochila, sacando un cuaderno en el cual comenzó a escribir bastante rápido, como si estuviera tomando nota de algo. Noté que era el mismo que se había caído cuando él… pff… jajaja… se tropezó.

-… ¿no vas a pensar en que haremos?-le pregunté, tratando de aguantarme la risa en tanto comía otro pedazo de tarta.

-eso hago-respondió, sin despegar la vista del cuaderno entre sus manos, por un momento admiré la dedicación y el empeño que ponía al escribir ese no-se-qué.

Así pasaron unos minutos, él escribiendo y yo comiendo, tratando de pensar un buen tema para una canción, pero como mi imaginación en ese tipo de cosas es casi nula, no logré mucho… ¿Qué opinan de una canción acerca de un jarrón que tenía un sueño y se quebró antes de cumplirlo? Rompe el alma, ¿a que sí?. El rubio frente a mí ni siquiera se dignaba a prestarme atención, estaba muy sumido en el cuadernito ese y si despegaba la vista de las hojas era para mirar el techo en señal de frustración, yo supongo. ¿Quizás no dormía por eso?

Mis cavilaciones fueron abruptamente cortadas por el sonido del teléfono fijo que había visto en el pasillo de entrada, justo detrás de la puerta de la sala. Fue entonces cuando le vi levantarse y dirigirme una sonrisa de disculpa por su ausencia, le devolví la sonrisa y él se fue, dejando atrás… esa cosa que no debería tomar… no, no voy a tomarla, no soy metiche… ¡recién lo conozco! No tengo derecho a saber… y ¿si es su diario? Pero…. No, no lo veré…ay, quizás sólo una miradita…

Asegurándome de que estaba sumido en su conversación con el aparato tomé sigilosamente el cuaderno que estaba en la mesita de centro, abriéndolo un poquito. Bien, Rin Nagano, si es algo privado lo dejas donde mismo y aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿bien? Bien… aquí voy.

Comencé a leer cuidadosamente cada palabra, sumiéndome en sus letras casi de inmediato. Esto… ¡esto era un cuento! Muy, Muy bien redactado, cabe destacar. Se lee interesante… dios, ¡oh my god! Que… uh… ¡no, no lo hagas! Ash… mujer tenía que ser… wow… ¡cielo santo! ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡SANTA MADARINA ESTO NO PUEDE SER!... ah… mierda, esto me va a hacer llorar, pobre… ¡¿WHAT? Wow… ¡que interesante es esto! Pasó esto… y esto ¡falta más! No termina ahí, fiuu, me sentí como si se hubiera acabado el manga yaoi que estaba leyendo. Ahora… no… puede ser… ¡¿qué onda con este tipo? Hizo esto y entonces… ¿el cuaderno fue arrebatado de mis manos?

-no se toman las cosas de otros sin permiso-me regañó una voz que reconocí como la de Kagamine-kun. No puede ser ¡¿QUE MIERDA PASÓ DESPUÉS?

-¡l-lo siento! Juro que no lo volveré a hacer si me dejas leer lo que falta-le supliqué, poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito atropellado que pude, su mueca de indignación se ablandó un poco, pero aún así retiró el cuaderno de mi vista.

-no, la historia no es buena… ni siquiera había pensado en mostrársela a alguien que no fuera mi lápiz…-okay, nadie nunca había ignorado mi cara de perrito atropellado, esto ya es personal.

-pero kagamine-kun, ¿Qué dices? ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que he podido leer más de dos páginas de un libro! ¡No me pude leer completo ni el cuento de la cenicienta! Y sí, me refiero a esos cuentos infantiles que no duraban ni cinco páginas y con suerte tenían dos líneas por cada una-aclaré, viendo como esta vez se sonrojaba por los halagos-incluso, se me ah ocurrido la idea perfecta…

-¿de qué?-me preguntó intrigado, bajando su guardia. Sonreí, iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-sobre el proyecto… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto…?


End file.
